thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Mabelle Tullio
"Beauty doesn't matter about what's on the outside, it matters on the inside. But if you're lucky like me, you'll be beautiful on both the outside and inside." -Mabelle Tullio Basic Information Name: Mabelle Tullio Age: 18 District: 3 Gender: Female Personality: Mabelle, unlike most popular people, is very humble. She loves doing whatever she can to make others feel happy about themselves. If she doesn't end up having a smile on someone else's face, then why should she live? However, that was just for the cameras, but don't be confused. She still said that people's appearance on the outside doesn't matter to what's on the inside. Other than that, she was just lying. Deep down, she loved to look pretty and would do everything she could to make her appearance look appealing. To her siblings, she was pretty neutral towards them. The only one she really got close to was her twin, Thaddeus. Weapons: Mabelle doesn't really like using weapons. She isn't interested in killing at all and will practically do anything to avoid it. Prior to the Games, she never really knew a lot about weaponry. Plus, during training she spends most of the time trying to get boys to like her, usually purposely doing bad at a weapon station so they could help her. Most of the time, she stayed near the throwing knives station which eventually, she became really good at it. After so many times purposely failing, she eventually became good at it! As a secondary weapon, she uses a trident because she always thinks that the boys from 4 are really hot. Instead of having a tribute teach her how to use one, she actually let the trainor help her use one during lunch so she could impress the 4 Male. Little did she know what he looked like, just in case if he's ugly or her brother. Backstory: Mabelle was the first born daughter in her family and her twin brother, Thaddeus, was the first born son. They were the two oldest who were always in charge of the little ones while she was growing up. Her parents were very good at creating off springs, giving birth to at least one each year. As Mabelle was growing up, her and Thaddeus had complete opposite personalities, but were very close. While Thaddeus was at home, watching his siblings, Mabelle was out making a living. Mabelle, at the young age of 4, was found by a Capitol model while she was at a photoshoot. It's still unknown how the two met, but all the Tullio's know is that she just found Mabelle and wanted her. At first Thaddeus didn't want her to go, but when the money was involved, her father forced her to go with no if, ands, or buts. The train ride leaving was terrible for Mabelle. She didn't want to go anywhere other than 3, but if she didn't want to get executed, she had to go. Her entire family was there, everyone was crying and they were all hugging Mabelle like she was going into the Hunger Games. Then, her father, like usual, ruined everything when he said he was divorcing with Mabelle's mother. Everyone started crying even more, to the point where Peacekeepers dragged Mabelle to the train. While arriving to the Capitol, she was greeted by the model who meeted her, Szsiki. She was a beautiful women with long, curly, black hair. Her makeup was perfect, not too much to make her look like a clown, but you can still see it. Her clothes were always a one-of-a-kind and she never married. She raised me for almost a year until my father meeted us. He frightened me so much, the two of us moved back to District 3. Having beautiful women from 3 was something unusual. We were on every commercial possible! Everyone started knowing us and at first, everyone thought we were stuck up. However, we were very humble. We said that everyone had a hidden beauty inside of them and some of us are lucky to have it outside as well. People loved us and we were all over everything! Until the day came where Szsiki got sick and died from it. I was 15 at the time and haven't seen my parents or family since I was just a little four year old. When we met, I was so happy to see them again. I was hugging them so much that I felt like their eyes would pop out. It was the best time of my life! Ever since then I've been going to school and, in my free time - usually the weekends - I was doing my gig as a model to help us have enough money for essential needs. Strengths: Mabelle is amazing at making allies. She's able to easily talk to people and complement them so much that they want her so badly to be with her in the Games. Mabelle's a good ally too, she's able to help relieve their pain when they're dying or to help them forget about the fright in the Games. She's also very good at survival skills. She's able to cook food without even starting a fire by using some hot coals or from a small fire that doesn't start a smoke. Other than that, after putting up so much make up, she became amazing at camoflague. If she sees something that she likes, she can use anything to recreate it. Weaknesses: Mabelle isn't strong. She's a very petite woman and she hasn't even been able to lift 20 pounds her entire life. After travelling so much, she didn't really think that her muscles were very important and was afraid it would make her look like a body builder. Mabelle also isn't a fan of running. If she needs to run, she can, but not very fast. She'll probably be one of the last people at the bloodbath and not be able to leave that fast. If her life really relies on it, though, she can speed up. Also, Mabelle can't swim. Once her feet can't touch the ground, she'll go right under and never come back up. If Mabelle did ever have to swim, she'd just go around it or try to cheat her way out of doing it. Height: 5'1 Family Etymology Participated Games None Yet Trivia Category:District 3 Category:18 year olds Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:WiressFan21's Tributes Category:Tullio Family Category:Siblings